Hidden Legacy - a love story
by juliasejanus
Summary: Harry had perfected his masks as a means of survival long before he knew he was special, that he was a wizard. Moulding himself to match other's expectations, be it downtrodden unwanted orphan, as typical brave and foolish Gryffindor or as selfless saviour of the Magical world. He above all wants to be loved for himself, protected rather than be protector.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in the ruins of Hagrid's hut, the one place in all of Hogwarts and Hogsmede that offered solitude from either the mourners or the celebrations. The young wizard surveyed the ruin. At least the fireplace and the most of the furniture were still intact, the hole in the roof and the kitchen, where he had drunk many a cup of tea and hidden dozens of rock cakes, was blackened and rain damaged. With a casual wave of his newly repaired wand a fire sprang to life in the grate, candles lit the room, and the roof was whole and complete. Since his death and resurrection magic was so much easier. He could feel it, it danced and swam across his senses. For years he had been fighting himself, a hurdle to overcome to cast, always lagging behind Hermione. The horcrux was gone and he was now, just Harry. Not everything had changed with the removal of the parasitic soul fragment. Not all of Tom's gifts had gone. The ultimate Gryffindor still had the power of parseltongue but maybe it was one thing he could thank the not so muggle Evans for, his great-great-great grandmother had been a Gaunt after all.

He was free of commitments, and finally Ron and Hermione had left him to his own devices. The rest of the Weasley's had left en mass that morning to return to the Burrow to plan the wake and funeral for Fred. Everyone ignoring George who wanted to organise the wake at WWW in Diagon Alley. Harry had suggested that Fred's friend's should celebrate the pranksters life separately, more to Fred's liking and style. Fred and George had been two of the few who knew the real Harry, the sneaky Slytherin Harry. They, Neville and Luna had know Harry, not the image of the Gryffindor Golden Boy or the Boy-who-Lived. Maintaining his mask had been hard, but to keep some pricacy he had to act his part. It had taken all of Harry's skill to keep Snape from guessing the truth during those blasted Occulmency lessons. He thought he'd been too much of a drama queen in fifth and sixth years to keep everyone away, but no one had seen through his masks, or guessed his plots and plans for independence.

His musing was broken by Kreacher's arrival, he silently observed the elf fix the bed, dress it in clean linens and fix the room enough to make it clean, dry and secure before leaving with a pop. The dutiful elf doing everything with no orders and not a word spoken between them. Their bond was closer to family than mere master and servant. One of the reason's Harry had grown apart from his godfather, Sirius was possibly the most selfish person Harry knew, a hard fact considering the Dursley's. Not even Azkaban had tempered the hotheaded, brazen and short sighted Sirius Black. There, on a conjured small table, was tableware and cutlery, a warm terrine of delicious Kreacher's homemade onion soup, fresh bread and a bottle of wine from the Black Mansion cellar. The simple supper was almost romantic in the flickering candlelight. Harry was glad he had grabbed a shower earlier, even if he could do with a shave, a trip to the barber and some decent clothes.

Harry waited for his future to unfold, the arrival of the person he had promised himself to. He had never been in love with Ginerva Weasley but she had served her purpose of giving the correct impression of a good brave member of the House of Lions, a necessary evil to prevent his 'friends' dosing him with love and lust potions, because no saviour of the wizarding world could be queer. Harry tried to calm himself, his love, his betrothed would be arriving shortly. He had learned so much in fifth year about the fact magically compatible life partners, normal in the magical enclave had nothing to do with the Dursley's idea of acceptable. The idea of a standard family i.e a man and a woman procreating to produce a small family was a purely muggle one. Salazar Slytherin had been bonded to a male wizard, one who had born his heir. Merlin himself had been the child of two males.

He had to admit he was nervous. He had sent three brief messages via Kreacher and spoken a short exchange of words with his bretothed since last June, rather than any meaningful conversation with the person that meant most to him in all the universe. The past ten months had been exile of the worse kind. It had been three years since he had been wooed, Harry's face broke into a wry smile when thinking of the one highlight in fourth year. Not an easy thing when he was the centre of unwanted attention because of that stupid tournament. His love had seen him, noticed the subtle signs of his emerging powers, taken note of the real Harry and had persued him. Harry had not been an easy catch but after the whole pile of crap over of Umbridge, Harry had decided to give his enamored a chance. The betrothal meant he could never be trapped by a magical contract again. The prophecy was one thing he had been left to conclude, but he had done it. He was protected, his new family would protect him. No longer would he have to deal with anyone, the prophecy was now void, Voldemort dead. He did not owe the wizarding world one thing.

Harry took a glass of wine and smelled the aroma of spicy dark fruit, sipping the fine vintage of claret, a bottle worth more than his uncle earned in a week. Harry had educated himself on the little things a man of taste and good breeding was meant to know. He would not embarrass his beloved with any hint of ignorance. He had been so lucky that Hermione was so full of herself she never noted him doing anything except the things she expected. He charmed any book he was reading to appear to be about Quidditch and neither Ronald or the Know-it-all bothered him. He had figured the pairs game plan out in second year. He was used to dumbing himself down for other people's expectations. Next week he would take is NEWTS and not hold back. Poor Hermione was planning on taking seventh year as planned with Ginny. Harry was glad to see the back of the insane asylum that symbolised his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To think, for this unwanted, abused and manipulated orphan, that in four weeks, after exams, he would be living in Verona in a palace. He would never want for anything again. He would never have to hide himself, be made to do anything he did not want nor have to dance to anyone's tune again. His beloved would grant him anything within his power or within the stretch of his pocket. All Harry wanted was a home, to be safe, secure, loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise Zabini was a lonely, quiet, observant boy. He rarely smiled unless in his mother's company. The boy as dark and handsome as his mother, but early on he had learned to be cold and aloof, to protect himself from his mother's enemies. In Slytherin House, he occasionally played chess with Theodore Nott and had short conversations with Tracy Davis. Most purebloods looked down on him and his infamous mother. Gabriella Zabini-Cresswell-Grazzi-DeMontfort-Selwyn-Dimitrie v, had married often. None of her marriages lasted longer than two years before she had worn widow's weeds. She liked to marry rich old men. Unlike the rumours suggested, she was a good and faithful wife to all her husband's, providing each with a taste of happiness before they died of old age. She, herself, had grown up in a poor household. Her mother unable to work due to her husband's pride and controlling nature. Gabriella's elder brother had died when they could not afford to send him to St. Mungo's when he contracted Dragon Pox. She had been home schooled, as there was no money for school fees, uniforms or other luxuries, and her mother had taught her well. At sixteen she had married to provide an heir for the wealthy Salvatore Zabini. He had chosen a young poor bride of good family, forgoing a dowry for the guarantee of a healthy boy child. Zabini was a widower, childless, after his first wife had died, only remarrying only due to biological need. The old gentleman had been generous, wanting to educate his young, beautiful bride on all things a society hostess would need to know. He paid for tutors in dance and he himself taught her finance, politics, conversation and the art of seduction and manipulation. His lessons ensured Gabriella would remain the regent for the longed for son and heir. He taught her lessons he wanted passing on to his child. Gabriella found she like the company of gentlemen but not the young, the greedy and the vain youthful wizards who pursued her for her newly acquired wealth or her stunning good looks. Each husband grateful to her for being open, sympathetic, loving, even if only as a nurse and companion, although Gabriella had enjoyed consummating each of her marriages. Each marriage was fully legal, each legacy was hers by right. She had become envied, hated and despised for nothing more than her many happy unions. At thirty five, she was still young and beautiful but each loss weighing on her. However, she reasoned a short happy marriage was preferable to a long miserable one.

Blaise had grown wanting for nothing, loved by his mother and each of his stepfathers, but had early on decided he wanted a life companion, one magically compatible, one strong and healthy. He had been at thirteen when he had realised he preferred males. A male companion, a husband would have to provide an heir. Blaise had consulted his mother who had given him an old, rare and priceless text on bearers. Blaise had a quest before him. He had to find the golden goose, the holy grail, the needle in the haystack before he turned twenty-one. Otherwise his mother would arrange a bride, one who would be happy with having the name in a loveless, passionless union.

He had memorised the basic premise on bearers in Bathilda Bagshots History of Magic, inder the Appendix on Hecate's Gift and Curse, '_Bearers, males who could magically create a child, and the important point that it was magically not biologically, were always mage class wizards. It was the greatest privilege for any family to bond with a bearer. Being a bearer was normally divined during a male child's sixth to ninth years, by unusually violent manifestations of accidental magic. The wizard was normally home-schooled, as invidual tution was needed for control and for safety. Bearers were cared for, pampered and chaperoned their entire life, to be bonded to a close family ally, cousin or a wealthy associate. Most pureblood families still sought out the signs of an emerging bearer-mage, but bearers were as rare as a blue moon. The last born over two hundred years previously in the late eighteenth century, but had died in the cross fire between over-zealous two suitors. In antiquity, it had not been unusual for bearers to be kidnapped, but such actions never ended well. Rape or forced bonding always cursed the aggressors family. No child would be forthcoming and all luck would wither with the aggressor, fortunes would be squandered and the family name and honour lost because of their affront to a blessing of magic._'

He had read the older, dry latin text and despaired that the chances of a bearer being alive today were small. There number, always extremely rare had dwindeled and they were now considered to be extinct. Only cropping up in the bloodlines where bearers had married into. Most of these families were long lost. At fifteen, he had started to seek a lover instead. Hogwarts was hosting the premier inter-school competition, and none of the boys at any of the three schools were in any way showing signs of being magically gifted enough, strong enough or with sufficient fortitude to be a bearer. The book spoke of pure souls, brave and true. The legend that Hecate had gifted an ancient warrior with the ability to honour his lover with a gift from the gods.

At fifteen he was under the impression that the bar was far too high for any mere mortal. It was when he stopped looking, he found what he was looking for.

He had sat next to the gloating, spiteful and vindictive Draco Lucius Malfoy to observe the first task in the Triwizard Tournament, listening to Lucius Malfoy's idiotic spawn deride the Orphaned Underage Gryffindor, and had sat with opened mouthed in awe at a display of simplicity, daring and skill not by any of the true champions but by the falsely entered underdog, Harry Potter. He had to admit, if he himself had been brave he would have asked the boy to the Yule Ball, but he stood back and observed, followed and obsessed. Blaise was skilled, practical and driven. He had almost given up his pursuit as a bad job when Harry had dated the Patil witch, but he noted Harry was unaffected by the female veela from Baeuxbatons. The boy was a halfblood, he could not be a bearer, but Harry was such a strong, powerful and resolute heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Descendant of Infamous House Peverell through a bearer in 1706. He decided this future Lord deserved to be wooed, they would be life partners, the problem of heirs would be solved in the future. Harry Potter was everything Blaise wanted or needed in his life.

Harry on New Years Eve 1994 was alone in his dorm in Gryffindor Tower when a package, beautifully wrapped and accompanied by a short poem was left on his bed. Hermione and the Weasleys had gone home after the Ball to enjoy the rest of the holidays with their families. Harry this year was alone. He found he was enjoying the solitude to study without his minders. Fred, George and Neville ran interference most of the time but it was hard to shake the other two of the supposed Golden Trio. Harry had hoped Ron was a very ex-friend after his behaviour at Halloween, but as the ever-forgiving saviour he had to accept the bastard's half hearted apology. God, he had to be friends with the two biggest back stabbers in the school, he still smarted over Hermione's 'I know everything better than you' attitude over Sirius' peace offering, the Firebolt he'd been gifted last Christmas. Sirius continued to be a bit of a crap godfather, not noticing the fact Harry was unhappy, misused and under the headmaster's thumb. He guessed the Firebolt made up for a lot. However all he's gotten this year was a penknife. He's have preferred something a bit more personal. Even Mrs. Weasley's gifts were more heartfelt. God, next Sirius would be sending him books on becoming an Auror so he'd grow up to be exactly like James bloody Potter. Harry shuddered at the fact they expected him to date some red-haired witch, a clone of his mother. That was never going to happen.

Harry then paid attention to his present. The poem was written in five lines, extolling his bravery, his fortitude and his inner beauty. Neville had told Harry about traditional courtships began with the exchange of gifts. The most romantic, was when it was anonymous. That signified it was meant to be a true love match. On the third gift the admirer would reveal himself. Harry was puzzled, Neville spoke of a wizard attracting and wooing a witch. Harry began to hyperventilate, god someone knew he was gay. He then smacked his head, for another wizard to send him a gift meant they were gay as well. Suddenly he did not feel quite so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The courtship had been slow in Fourth Year with all that Harry had to endure. The first gift had been an antique golden snitch. His second a journal bound in finest calf skin of the highest quality parchment, after Blaise had noted Harry was far more studious than anyone thought. His third had been a warded sandalwood box to store letters, gifts and keepsakes of the courting safe from all. It had been June, before the careful Slytherin had sent his third gift and made himself known to his suitor by simply signing his note and requesting a meeting. The time and date set on neutral ground, Harry choosing to wait until after the other schools had left Hogwarts, giving him time to distance himself from the horror of the third task and Cedric's murder.

The twins had been doubly honoured by the Triwizard champion, they were gifted 1000 galleons for their risky business venture, then Harry had asked them to formally act as his family as they, the greatest pranksters of the age were the only two adults, as they were seventeen, that he trusted. It spoke volumes that Harry did not trust any of the teachers, nor his godfather, his parent's friend Remus Lupin nor the Twin's parents. Harry said Bill seemed OK but he had only met the bloke once, just before the third task.

The twins had arranged the meeting in Honeyduke's cellar of all places, after curfew. Blaise had not expected the righteous anger from his intended. Years of belittling, bullying and hostility from other Slytherins meant the other teenager thought the whole courting ritual was a ruse to humiliate him again. Blaise had enough empathy to see this was a hurt soul lashing out. Others had misused this gentle brave boy. It steeled Blaise and he had presumed to touch and comfort his love. A move that was strictly forbidden under traditional courting protocols, but Fred and George acting as chaperones had joined the group hug. They had already vetted Blaise, who he had been undaunted by their threats of a fate worse than death if they hurt their black haired triplet. Harry had calmed and he had sat and just listened as Blaise Zabini told Harry about his life, patient and understanding that Harry had to get to know him before he trusted his suitor enough to reciprocate and tell him about himself.

The twins probably had a better idea on all at Hogwarts than most. They had never targeted anyone in particular. Open season pranking was their style, as all were equal in their eyes, well unless they acted against the twins, then they drew no quarter and expected none back in return. They were open and honest and could expect customers in the future from all houses. They were even semi-friends with those on the other Quidditch teams, with the exception of the talentless snot, Malfoy. Then again, a few in the house of the serpents dislike that nob anyway. They had noted all who had slighted the bespectacled orphan. They pranked each and every one who had stated 'Potter stinks' with a flatulence curse. Shame that really, everywhere stank really bad for a while. That had included a few in their own house. No others in sixth year had made the mistake of saying anything against the twin's little friend. In the Gryffindor dorms, it have been much worse than flatulence, full on explosive diarrhea had erupted in Gryffindor that night for all the petty small minded bullies including Cormac McClaggen and Seamus Finnigan.

That summer, his intended had been attacked and the idea that Dementors had been sent to suck out Harry's soul and made Blaise step up his plans. He used the twins as go-betweens to contact his beloved. His messages kept secret from Harry's muggle family and the headmaster. Blaise Zabini felt powerless. His birthday was in September, the fifth day of the month, making him the eldest in their year. However, he was not seventeen for a year. Then he could then propose formally, could marry legally. A betrothal contract would void all others attempts to control the still underage orphan, who seemed to have no magical guardian acting for him or protecting his interests. Blaise hoped and prayedno one would harm his Harry, for he swore on Hecate herself that they would pay in pain and blood for each transgression. Over then next year he would stand beside Harry even if all others abandoned him believing the lies and the slander printed in the press. He had wanted to wait for Harry's own seventeenth birthday for such a step but Harry needed options. The Zabini family was old, with ties back to the Kings of Rome, before the Republic or the Emperors. His pedigree was better than the upstart Malfoys. Harry as a betrothed could not be entered into any contract without the formal approval of his betrothed, without that all were null and void. Harry's holdings would fall under the protection of the Zabini's. Harry had confessed he did not even known of his own family history, the fact Charlus Potter had been rich, successful and had been Head of the Wizengamot in the 1940's to the 1950's. A popular politician, a man who had owned and invested in many businesses, both muggle and magical. Harry had proved to be quite an astute businessman, already at 14 having begun to invest and expand his holdings. Blaise wondered on the Potter accounts, the vast estate of stocks, land and equities, who was managing it and why was Harry being kept ignorant of his heritage and wealth?

Blaise stood back and seethed at his fellow pupils, at the ineffectual teachers and the crack pot old fool headmaster most of all. Term had not started well. Blaise planned the best revenge on Harry's supposed best friends, friends who acted more as jailers rather than confidants. He would show the world just what two faced small minded blood traitors both that Granger and the youngest Weasley son were. He wanted Umbridge to suffer a long slow painful death for maiming his chosen. He smiled at the thought of bringing her low. With Harry's visions, the Gryffindor sought solace with his dark handsome love. Blaise could not make sense of all Harry told him. There were too many pieces missing from the puzzle and Harry was doomed to fail without knowledge and understanding.

Blaise was shocked and near panic when Harry and the Weasley's disappeared just before Christmas. He had almost given into despair when a strange house elf, old and half crazy, delivered a hastily written letter and a sketch pad, filled with drawings by Harry, including a couple of self portraits. Harry had shown a whole hidden talent to Blaise. He had never shared anything so personal before. Harry's chosen gifts were always hand made, it was touching and showed a trust to Blaise that meant he could never doubt their growing bond, friendship and blossoming love. On the next New Moon, Blaise snuck into the Forbidden Forest to leave offerings to Hecate, watched by the centaurs. They had a grudging respect for the dark haired wizard who followed the old ways. Not many now honoured the Goddess of all things magical.

Harry took comfort in watching Blaise throw dirty looks at Snape's back during Potions lessons. Blaise had his work cut out teaching Harry the fine art of occluding one's thoughts and emotions and undoing the damage inflicted by the childishly vindictive Potions Master as he needlessly torn through Harry's mind. He was in two minds over the duplicitoius Snape. The Head of Slytherin was standing in his grave already by playing two masters against each other. Both Dumbledore and the so called Dark Lord would act in their interest and Snape would be caught in the cross fire. The moments the two lovers stole together were all that kept Blaise's hand stayed. Harry was forgiving but also saw the full picture. The end game was becoming independent and free from control. Until Dumbledore and Riddle were out of the picture, Harry was not free to promise himself to his love.

It had been just before OWLS when Malfoy had stupidly approached Blaise, Davis and Greengrass, the three neutral Slytherin families in an attempt to threaten them into line behind his supposed leadership of the House. Blaise had called Draco out in an honour duel. If Draco was victorious, Blaise would join the Dark Forces, but if Draco lost, he would have to uphold and respect the three families neutrality on pain of an unbreakable vow. Blaise had used the duel in the Common room to humiliate Draco. Stripping, tarring and feathering the boy, even silencing and binding the two oafs Crabbe and Goyle when they had illegally tried to interfere. Blaise now understood Harry's casual humiliation of Malfoy at every opportunity, it was the only language the stupid Prince of Slytherin understood as his position as Snape's favourite meant no punishment was forthcoming no matter how badly the ponce acted within his house. It was a subtle change in House politics, those wavering could now remain neutral with no fear of repercussions. Draco in one move had undermined his position in Slytherin. Many now sneered at the defeated Malfoy.

Harry hated the duality of his life, being forced to play saviour, Dumbledore'd boy and only having stolen moments with Blaise. Between Umbridge and Snape it was like the two teachers were trying to make Harry snap. A kiss from Blaise, a touch of his hand, a caress was enough to drive all thoughts of anything accept the promise of freedom away.

Blaise sat and waited in their usual meeting spot. Harry had come alone, he had been late. "The headmaster kept me back." Harry was devastated and so angry. The swirl of emotions stomped on, so he could prioritize. "Look, darling, ummm.. there's a prophecy.."


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia sat and watched the two boys meet. She could almost imagine the tale behind their forbidden love. One boy, all dark italian good looks, dressed head to toe in designer originals and his cute, thin lover from the wrong side of the tracks, with bad hair, bad glasses and well worn hand me downs. She served them and then watched them drink three cups of coffee each, talk in whispers, hold hands and look lovingly at each other, completely in their own world. She was a student at Kingston and liked the evening shift at the Station Cafe on Platforms 3/4 at Surbiton. Tuesdays and Thursdays for the past four weeks the lovers had met. She always saw the boy with the bad clothes and the most beautiful green eyes arrive on the train from Dorking, always between 6:30 and 8. When the station was still busy but the cafe not so much. The well dressed boy always came through the station, she had never see him getting a train. For an hour they met and then parted company. She wondered where they had met. Tonight she was going to get the kid in the bad clothes to talk. His whole demeanor screamed abused. She would tell him to screw everyone else and go after love. Then again, maybe both boys had homophobic parents.

Harry was sure that he would not see Blaise again until September. This summer had been cripplingly lonely. The Dursley's did not even acknowledge his presence this year. He had gotten work going odd jobs, his cash spent on traveling to neutral ground. He never left at the same time, changing trains at different stations. Surbiton was a main station, busy even into the night. Blaise had agreed to meet. It was strictly against courting rules but Harry needed this. His love was his calm in the approaching storm. Harry was juggling too many balls. He was hiding himself and dreaded anyone finding out about his courtship, his intended. It was two short months until Harry would sign the contract agreed by the twins, he would be formally engaged, he would accept his bonding bracelet. Blaise would take control over Harry's inheritance and protect his back, keep his status secret. Harry still could not quite believe no one else had figured out that he was a bearer. Then again Hermione thought all homosexuals were abominations and unnatural. She was in for a rude awakening considering bearers were considered to be the chosen of Hecate, revered by all magical societies as symbols of pure magic. The Prophecy had to be fulfilled before Harry could commit himself fully to Blaise. Harry wanted his freedom by his eighteenth birthday.

Harry was having a nice talk with Alicia. It was a nice change to have a complete stranger empathize and support you. His closest family and associates could not see the wood for the trees. His chance of a new friend, like always was quashed by the rival of his jailer, Albus Dumbledore.

...

Harry felt like laughing over the whole farce his inheritance of the Black Lordship. Sirius Black had observed the forms, to secure his Godson as his heir. As an Ancient and Noble house, a matter of magical prowess over blood line would win out anyway. Kreacher had sought out his new master even before school had broken up. The poor elf hd been sent away by Sirius. The whole fight at the Department of Mysteries had been started by Sirius' temper which had lead to Kreacher being duped by either Narcissa Malfoy or her sister, Bellatrix Lestange. Kreacher was now sworn as Harry's personal elf. If Sirius had accepted his family's elf the poor thing would have been happier and been able to solve the problem of a wayward elf, half crazy for not having a stable home. Lies, manipulation and blatant misuse of power had driven Harry to the Hall of Prophecy. Sirius had proved to be just as short sighted as most of the adults in Harry's life. Never seeing the real boy, just the image the Headmaster had crafted. The fact that old man had failed to recognise the signs of a bearer-mage was troubling, but a bearer had no part in that man's plans for the perfect child-soldier and martyr.

Harry watched Ron be a jackass in the presence of Fleur Delacouer. Well some things never change. Harry himself was under observation from the French girl. Fleur had not believed her sister when Gabrielle out of the blue had stated that Harry was a bearer. She looked at him and noted that the boy was obviously being courted, his magic was stable. The bond not yet formalised but it was a true love match for an unchaperoned bearer to be so in control of his magic. These things did not need rituals or formal contracts to seal themselves. The veela said a quick prayer to Hecate, as being his friend was a blessing in its self. Bill observed the old ways but his parent's and siblings did not. Harry had hid his status. She guessed that as an orphan with no formal guardians it was simpler to hide than be exploited or forced into a bond while underage. Poor boy had to pretend to be ordinary and unexceptional for another year until his majority. The stupid, the unobservant and the ignorant could not see beyond the unkempt muggle attire to the shining beacon of magic beneath.

Harry had observed Draco in Borgin and Burkes but he was more interested in stealing a few moments with Blaise, who was at the Dragon and Acorn on Knockturn. At there next surreptitious meeting, with the Gryffindor hiding under his invisibility cloak, Harry had almost been caught out when he had sat with Blaise on the train as Draco had exacted revenge for his father's lack of subtlety and no existent cunning when getting arrested as a Deatheater. Tonks' appearance had stopped Blaise from helping Harry out and destroying Draco. The Slytherin had to wait until later to get Draco back for touching his beloved. Over the next few months Blaise had great fun sabotaging Draco's plans, with the stupid ponce being none the wiser.

Fred and George stood as witnesses to the formal contract. Harry could still back out. However a simple hand-fasting would seal the bond. Harry was now protected. Any acting against him would be punished by the House Zabini, either through the courts or through an honour duel. Blaise was more likely to use the arts of vendetta and blood feud taught to him by his hand picked tutors.

The slug club proved to be an unexpected boon, Harry sat next to Blaise and chatted to Luna. That Sly Ravenclaw quickly caught on to the fact the two boys were in a relationship. She was happy to act as another unofficial chaperone and go between.

Both Ron and Hermione were acting as hormonal teenagers. Hermione was a complete bitch about potions. It had taken Harry five years to understand the subject and get the actions, reactions puzzle and the bitch blamed it on the borrowed textbook and its helpful additions. He did not correct her that these helpful additions were standard in the Durmanstang Potions text, but of course Harry was an ignoramus and would not know these things. Like he would just throw caution to the wind and attempt a note in a book without knowing what the result would be. Harry had read up on Potions because he wanted to get a NEWT in the subject and had thought his only chance was by self study.

The only down side in sixth year was the sudden interest in Harry by the female population of the school. Most attempts to seduce him were pathetic, but Harry knew something was wrong one morning just after breakfast. His heart was beating too fast. He felt light headed and could not look at Dean without wanting to punch him. He went straight to Blaise not trusting Madam Pomphrey nor any teacher. Blaise was incensed, some bint had attempted line theft. The love potion was an old obscure one, finely tuned to Harry, someone close to him had done this. Harry figured out it was Ginerva and decided to play along. String her along and then dump her. Like he was ever going to do anything with her.

Harry took the fact the youngest Weasley had proved to be as backstabbing as her brother Ronald in his stride. He had hoped she was like the twins, observant, truthful and loyal, especially since she owed him her very life. Luna had tried to explain about the girls life long obsession with the Boy-who-lived, but the whole myth had nothing to do with the real Harry. The Harry Ginerva saw was one that only existed in her imagination. Harry thought back to fifth year, when Cho had taken his confession of not being that into girls in general in her stride and laughing it off as the fact Hermione, in her bossy, over protective and annoying controlling way, had turned him queer.

Blaise hugged his beloved after the funeral of the manipulative headmaster. The disaster at school caused by Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape and meant Harry was stepping up his game plan. It was win or lose, live or die, for Harry. The half-italian boy got the impression that the Ministry would fail within weeks. This summer, he would venture to Little Whining to visit Harry, but there were no guarantees after that. Harry would be off on his quest. All Harry wanted, was to seal the bond and disappear into obscurity, but the prophecy had to run its course.

Blaise lay next to his beloved, his betrothed as he slept on the narrow bed in the small dank and dismal room in the Surrey commuter belt. His Harry deserved a palace, to never lift a finger in toil, but his own blood treated him like dirt. Blaise could almost taste victory, they could not fail. Happiness was so close but for the small matter of four horcruxes and a insane Dark Lord in the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry gulped has glass of wine, he had missed the finer things he had grown used to when Blaise had sent through hampers with good wine, delicacies both sweet and savoury. Who knew how wonderful candied chestnuts were, or smoked eel. All of this had stopped on the hunt. Harry had even stopped calling Kreacher to placate the Right-on Hermione who did not understand the elf-wizard bond. Family bonds were the basis of wizarding society still, the basis of pureblood ideals but also the strength of bonds based on compatibility in magical resonance. Most muggle born thought it antiquated at best or fascist at worst. Kreacher as a bonded servant was central to the whole family, as was Blaise's personal elf, Demitrios. Kreacher had kept the Black Mansion safe and secure from friend and foe alike. Harry thought on the fact he was now a parent to orphaned Teddy Lupin. His letter to Andromeda Tonks had yet to be answered. He had no intension of acting without her approval but he had every intension of living up to his responsibilities. Harry felt the wards shift, he put down his glass in anticipation of his reunion. Blaise had finished helping in the infirmary. Their time was now.

Blaise was engulfed as his beloved, as he practically threw himself into the embrace. Harry took a deep breath to smell Blaise's beautiful dark curly hair, heavy with the scent of laurel leaves. The hug loosened as Harry touched the smooth dark skin, warm and soft, newly shaved. He leaned forward and they were kissing. Soft touches of lips were deepened as tongues entwined to heated passion. Blaise stepped back. "Peace, beautiful. Supper, then we may rest together. Tomorrow we will consummate our love."

"I need to be yours, Blaise I have waited long enough. I need you. My magic ... its changed, so strong, so alive. I can feel you fully for the first time. Can you sense the change in me?" The question clearly stated on Harry's face, completely open, no shields, no artifice, no masks. Not with Blaise. The pair had met briefly in Hogwarts three days ago as the Battle raged, as Harry had chased to destroy the diadem and Blaise on the way to help Madam Pomfrey. A brief passing on the stairs and barest touch of their hands after months apart, but with so much left to do. Before Harry had found out the true meaning of 'neither shall live'. As a horcrux, a soul vessel he had lived a half life, now Harry was alive fully and in charge of his destiny. Hecate had sent Blaise as his reward for his toil and hardships. From this point forward he would have home, family and security.

"I died and I did not die. I was a horcrux. That thing's dark and foul magic was corrupting me. I am now free of both destiny and the stain on my soul." Harry had no wish to discuss his path to his death, to see his parents and their friend's whole, understanding Harry and the path ahead, his mantel of Master of Death. One title he was happy to relinquish.

Harry then knelt before his husband, "I pledge myself to you as I promised. I now fulfill my contractual oaths. I am yours, in heart, I give you my body, magic, mind and soul. The bracelet I have worn for 21 months as symbol of our promise is now the binder for our union. I kneel as a devote of Hecate. The Goddess has blessed me and may she bless our union. Hectate be praised. I hold to my love for eternity." A white burst of light signaled Harry's magic sealing the betrothal. They would consummate their union tomorrow, following the customs of old. Harry's virginity would be taken in a full ceremony, with witnesses and celebrated with a feast on the Day of the New Moon. Harry then pressed a ring into his beloved's hand, the gift of a Hallow to another, breaking the power of the Death's Hallows. Harry had lied to his supposed friend's saying he left the cursed stone in the Forbidden Forest. "My gift to you, on the day of our hand-fasting, is Death's Stone, a Hallow. A Peverell Family Heirloom. I give you control of House Potter, House Black and House Peverell. Hail my Lord Husband, our supper awaits."

"I take it your elf has supplied your favourite." Blaise could smell the Soupe de l'oignon, and see the Parisian loaf. In many ways Harry's tastes were so delightfully simple. A bowl of homemade soup was heaven to the abused child. Harry had explained about the nessessity of blood magic in his protection. A little evil to protect a child from a greater one. The Durseley's were beneath contempt really. Petunia and Vernon would find their years from now on as the centre of unwanted attention, as rumours would be spread about the couple, damaging their hard fought for reputation as solidly middle class, conservative with a small c and absolutely proper Royalists and traditionalists, English nationalist through and through. Blaise had watched his future aunt and uncle by marriage last summer and heard the fat oaf, Vernon, call him a johnny-foreigner, asylum seeker, and many much worse insults at his sexual orientation. He would never respect these people, never open his home to them, never let them share in the good fortune of Hecate's blessings.

Both boys had their secrets from the past year, both surviving the rise of the darkness. Blasie assaulted for being neutral, doing his best to assist others at school, especially Longbottom, the neutral families and all Harry's friends and allies. They ate and talked of little details of their survival. Harry told of watching over his beloved by means of the twins mis-begotten map. "It gave me comfort just to watch you at night. Even if Hermione thought I was mooning over that bitch, Ginerva." Harry let out a sigh. "She tried to kiss me. I'd rather never have to see her again."

"Well, what can I say. She was a busy little witch this year. She kept Ernie McMillian, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot company. A regular school whore, I think only us poor Slytherins were exempt from her charms."

"No she slept with Theodore Nott." Harry added, only briefly pausing in his feasting, already on his second helping of soup.

"Really, well that lovely reporter, Miss Skeeter will be breaking that story in due course." Blaise smirked, he was sure never to let his control of that witch slip from his grasp. She would be allowed to write about the saviour of the wizarding world but he would have full control on what she printed. The witch was one of the few invited to their celebration tomorrow, her compliance with House Zabini would mean she was their official spokesperson. Blaise knew she had been bought and paid for by the Malfoy's and Fudge before, and that Dumbledore had let her have free reign to spread her vicious lies. Now Blaises enemies would wither under her acid tongue. The italian boy would tread carefully with the Malfoy's, Lucius and Narcissa had lost influence and had chosen exile but were protected by Narcissa's life debt to Harry. Now there was a clever witch, worthy of House Black, playing both sides to protect her family. It was a shame the object of her protection, Draco, was such an absolute waste of potential. Lucius would be livid when Harry's status was made public, when his son had followed, obsessed and reported on every nuance of the Boy-who-Lived and missed the fact he was a bearer. In the elder Malfoy's eyes, if anyone should have courted the bearer as future consort it should have been his son, the leader of Slytherin House, not some upstart half italian. Then again the great spy himself, Snape had observed, spied, invaded his beloved's mind brutally and never guessed. Blaise then took inward comfort in Harry's detached coolness towards his mother's friend. He had watched the Slytherin Headmaster's life-force ebb way. Blaise would have to wait and see if Snape was exonerated or damned by his duplicity.

The early morning sky lightened from grey to pink as Blaise woke and pulled Harry closer to him. They had slept soundly and deeply, as one, embracing through the night. Blaise had hated every night apart since last summer, when they had shared their nights during his last four weeks imprisoned at his relatives. Hopefully all their nights from now on would be like this. It was not just an act of physical comfort, their magic attuned and blending. The bond was something of wonderment to Blaise, closer than any bond he had observed before. Harry's magic itself was so beautiful and strong, but never overpowering or brutal, so different from the Dark Lords of Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Riddle.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna entered the cabin to see Blaise sat, already dressed in fine Italian robes, pretending to read todays edition of the Prophet but actually watching Harry eating a plate of almond croissants. Harry was sat in a baggy muggle t-shirt and patched sweat pants. After today his Dursley hand me downs would be destroyed.

The blond haired young witch was dressed in plain grey silk robes, her hair plaited and woven with small violets. "I should berate you both. No chaperone on the day of you bonding?"

Harry snorted in amusement. "We are handfasted, married already. The rest is just ceremony for friends and family, with the added bonus of me finally getting laid and then a feast to honour Hecate on her day." Then with sudden seriousness he inquired of his friend. "How are you Luna? How fares your father?"

"I am better than expected, I have kept myself busy. Daddy is resting. He is as well as can be expected after Azkaban. He is already writing stories. I think by Friday I'll put a new issue to press. I have lots to report on. Your sacrifice and victory over darkness should be reported in full. Enough small talk, you, Blaise Giovanni Zanini, protector and groom must go to your mother's right away. She is already in full panic over the preparations. You neglected to tell her your betrothed's favourite flower. I told her it was poppies but she does not want red and black for some reason."

"Tell her poppies also come in orange and yellow, at least they do in the muggle world." Harry said softly. His aunt Petunia, as part of his chores looking after the garden, had made him pull up poppies as they were weeds. Harry liked the red flowers which grew unbidden, carried on the wind from the fields. He loved the golden fields of wheat stained red with poppies. "Ask her to have some sheaves of wheat as well."

"Bounty and prosperity. Good symbols for your union. Now hurry Lord Zabini. I will ensure your beloved is dressed, anointed and perfumed for your delectation." Blaise rose and kissed Harry and disapparated to placate his overwrought mother.

"You are a saucy minx Miss Lovegood." Harry said when he had finished his sweet and satisfying breakfast.

"By name and nature, my Lord." Luna no longer looked dreamy or lost. She had weathered her imprisonment and now was a warrior maiden with a steely resolve. "We have a leisurely few hours and you will be respectably late." The blond girl then handed Harry an envelope, inside was an invitation, wispy ghosts formed letters to state '_Frederick Gideon Weasley 1st April 1978-21st May 1998. WWW send off for Fred. 27th May 1998 Diagon Alley, rear entrance at 7pm. Bring muggle whiskey and a rude limerick. Invitation only_'. Luna then continued "I have spoken to George, He cannot come today as its the family wake tonight and he his keeping his brother company. Family only funeral tomorrow. He is sending Fleur as his representative to your bonding. I hear Victor will be attending today as well. Andromeda will be acting as family matriarch and thanks you for your kind words and condolences. She has been staying with Gabriella and I think they have become very good friends. She insists that your idea of staying together to bond as family is not acceptable, as your status as a newly wedded means you have more important things to do. She and Gabriella will entertain Teddy Lupin. You need to entertain your husband."

"Don't you worry I will. For two days and nights I will."

Gabriella Zoriphina Grey, as she had been born, was hand finishing the caplets for the two boys heads. White roses, orange poppies, wheat and bay. A perfect mix to symbolise the union of both boys. She had yet to meet the young Lord Potter-Black, saviour, warrior hero and defeater of a Dark Lord. She had thought her son was deluded trying to find a bearer, thinking she would have to arrange a match for her son to beget an heir. To find one at Hogwarts, one hiding in plain sight and to court him under the true love rights, meant they were a fated pair. Hecate had blessed her son, her only child. As a sign of respect, so soon after the fall of Dark Lord, all were wearing dark robes, in mourning for those lost in the recent battle. Gabriella had herself gotten used to continually wearing widow's weeds.

Andromeda came into the room with her baby grandson in her arms. Most of the guests today would be arriving in the hour and would be greeted by the groom and the two widows. The Black Family Matriarch had lost her daughter, but was celebrating both her daughter's son and the blessing on the Black family of new life and new hope. Both their families would be redeemed by Hecate's blessing. The only ones wearing white today were the maiden priestesses from the Temple of Hecate in Rome. The High Priestess herself was attending to bless this union personally. Andromeda knew it was too late to worry over details. The flowers were in place, the house purified, all the guests will have abstained from sexual intercourse for 48 hours. The feast was seven courses and wine had been chosen from the Zabini family cellar, all wines grown on the family estates. Sales would soar by association with Lord Potter-Black. The master bedroom had been cleared, the bed with a new mattress, new linens, new drapes. She would wait with the guests in the anteroom as the two withdrew to consummate their bond. It was an ancient ceremony with blessings on all in attendance.

The ancient old crone stroked both boys faces and then placed their hands together. Her blessing had no words, she then lead the boys to their wedding bed.

Blaise was at the end of his quest and at the beginning of his greatest journey, his union with his love. They had not one but three unions when their bodies had joined and become one. The first tentative, slow, learning the intricacies of sexual intercourse. Initially Blaise had halted from the passionate embrace, both burning with desire and tempered by nervous anticipation. Harry took the lead and kissed his beloved softly and slowly, savouring this moment and with gentle carefulness proceeded to strip Blaise until he stood nude in the afternoon sunshine slanting into the room. Harry then took off his own clothes, not ashamed of his scars or skinny frame, he could see in his bonded eyes just how much he was desired. What had started slow continued it an unhurried pace as they explored and revealed in touch. Both were quick to orgasm. The next two bouts of sex were more fluid, without any hesitations. Blaise consummed with the need to make it perfect for Harry. Blaise was the first to wake after a short exhausted sleep, he lay and watched Harry, who was snoring, laid on his stomach. Blaise kissed his beloved, his husband and watched green eyes open, his love happy and sated, no longer haunted and grieving, almost broken under the crippling weight of a prophecy. Blaise stood and helped Harry dress in simple day robes. They stood by the door, they would celebrate for a couple of hours before returning to their room and their honeymoon.

For such an important occasion, the bonding celebration was quite small, only forty guests. Fleur and Viktor had made small talk, enjoying a pleasant afternoon of subdued music, glasses of Prosecco and plates of delicate hor's d'oeurves. The Bulgarian told of his letters to Hermione Granger, the last inviting her to be his guest today, but which had been returned unopened. Fleur talked of the difficult few months at Summer Cottage, in hiding and exiled from her family in France. Too dangerous to floo or send an owl. She had only discussed Harry's bonding with Bill and the twins. Those Weasley children had known better than to shatter their mother's dreams of Harry and Ginny's wedding. Ginny was not the marrying kind, too independent and a free spirit. The other fact against Gin-Gin was the strict rules on any consort for Lord Black, the house motto of always pure, was linked to the fact for any spouse to be accepted by the family magic's had to be a virgin or a faithful widow. Ginny was neither. Her exploits known to any who could read auras.

All rose as the couple emerged from their room, both with the blush of joyful bashfulness on their faces. The wicked high priestess made them blush harder with the news that the three couplings were most fortuitous for their union and the stating their first child would be born on the night of the second new moon in the new year.

Harry noted he had not been invited to Fred's family funeral but had not let that cutting snub spoil his day. His whole relationship with the family with the exception of Bill and the twins was a bit fraught and strained because of their unwavering loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. He and Blaise had got riotously drunk at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes less formal event. Bill and Fleur had been asked if Harry was going to keep his status secret. He had shrugged, he was going to live in Italy. He really did not care what the British Press or Ministry now thought, it was irrelevant to his future. They would take their NEWTS over the next two weeks at the Ministry, attend funerals and spend as much time in bed as humanly possible.

Ten days after the battle, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Dorea Lupin and Remus John Lupin were interred in the Black family vault. Most of the Order turned up. Harry Potter Black stood with the chief mourner Andromeda Tonks. Most noticeably absent were Harry's supposed best friends. Ron and Hermione had left to retrieve her parents from their oblivated ignorance, hidden in the muggle world as Wendell and Monica Wilkins.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was glad to be back in Britain, glad to be retrning to Hogwarts next week. Her life was finally getting back to normal, well normal for her. She had been very disappointed not to have been made Head Girl and wondered who had gotten that honour, it wasn't Ginny. She wondered if Harry had been made Head Boy but laughed at the notion. He was an average student at best and had not been a prefect. Hermione was again sharing a room with Ginny at the Burrow. The youngest Weasley still had not forgiven Harry for breaking off their relationship at Dumbledore's funeral. Before Fred's funeral, she had practically screamed the house down when Molly had wanted Harry to come and stay at the Burrow. Molly always favoured her only daughter and had acquiesced to Ginny's wishes. No one mentioned Harry's name in the house to placate the young witch. Hermione wondered where Harry was staying. Probably Grimmauld Place with Kreacher or maybe with Andromeda Tonks helping out with Baby Ted. She then rushed to write a letter. She had been so busy in Australia that she had neglected her best friend. Getting her parent's back had been both easier than she had expected and a complete nightmare at the same time. Hermione Granger had been convicted of a misdemeanor of casting a harmful magical spell, hex or curse on a non-magical. She had paid her 500 galleon fine but it was a black mark on her record, it was classed as muggle baiting. As soon as she had portkeyed to Australia with Ron, she had been arrested. Wendell and Monica Wilkin's, AKA Daniel and Helen Granger, had been treated for their illegal obliviation and taken into protective custody the previous July. The two dentist's had liked Australia and had chosen to settle there. Her parent's had had nearly a year to come to terms with Hermione's actions and Kingsley Sgackholt had interceded on her behalf, meaning she had been very lucky to be just fined. At her arrest in Sydney, Ron had returned home and informed the Order. So she had spent the summer alone with her parent's mending their strained relationship.

She was so glad to have still had the money from Harry's vaults. On the hunt they had actually used only 500 or so galleons. Of the 3497 galleons left in her purse in May, she had spent nearly all of it on her trip to Australia. She had enough to buy her school things and tide her over until she got a job next summer. Her parent's had stated as she had voluntarily left school without consulting them, she would have to find funding for her last year at Hogwarts. It was not their problem as Hermione was nearly nineteen.

Frankly she was glad of the break from Ron. He had returned for a week in Australia but had no clue how to act normal. He was worse than his hopeless father. It was not hard to learn to assimilate to another culture. Hermione had liked that about her vacations with her parent's. Ron seemed to hate anything foreign or non-magical. It turned out on his trip to Egypt in 1993 his mother had cooked all the meals and they had only travelled with Bill. It had been like staying at the Burrow but abroad. Had Ron always been so obtuse and recalcitrant?

She hoped Harry would reply soon, she was getting a bit bored talking to Ginny, who was planning on playing very hard to get with the Wizarding World's Saviour; but she had a whole year at school to whip him into shape. She even produced her scrap book of ideas for their wedding. It was going to be so much better than Phlegm's. Catered professionally at Hogwarts or maybe even the Ministry. Harry was a hero after all.

Hermione went to Diagon Alley on the 30th of August, and she hoped Harry was shopping for his supplies today. He had still not written to her, but Harry did not have an owl. They would catch up on the express. As she passed Madam Malkin's, Bill came up to her and stated seriously and in full work mode "Miss Granger, you have business with the Potter and Black Account Manager." Bill had been sent to waylay the witch, his brother's girlfriend, if you believed Ron "Something about accounting for the 4000 galleons you withdrew last summer from Mr. Potter's trust vault. Don't worry its only a formailty. You don't need full receipts or anything, but the remainder of the funds needs to be returned to the vaults. Harry's husband insists on it."

"What did you say? Harry's husband?" Hermione must be hearing things, when would Harry have got married and to whom. Or had poor Harry been caught in a Black family marriage contract. She would get to the bottom of this. Then she remembered Harry asking her about her opinion on same sex couples. She had since research the matter and found out it was accepted but not common in the wizarding world. Had Harry tried to tell her he was gay? She had told him that it was disgusting, it in fact made her feel quite ill. The sooner Ginny sorted Harry out the better. He could get an annulment or something and have a proper family.

Blaise flooed into Gringott's in a foul mood. Harry was magically exhausted as was usual in the first trimester of a bearer's seclusion. He was sleepy, horny and hungry all the time. It was tiring for poor Blaise as his magic was syphoned into the growing child as well. He needed to be with Harry as much as possible in the den Harry had made in their private apartments. Blaise was so glad the news of their blessing was being kept under wraps. Tomorrow was the date of the official press release on Harry's seclusion. The old hag at their wedding had divined correctly, in six months their son would be born. A bearer's physiology meant they could only produce son's. A fact that had disappointed Harry greatly, but Blaise had stated they could adopt a little girl, to complete their family at some point in the future.

The meeting was to take place in Ragnar's office. Blaise had secured the deal in paying reparations to the Bank for Harry's damage caused during his escape. Harry was not guilty of theft as he was Lord Peverell and Lord Black, and the cup should have just been handed to him by right of his overlordship of both any Gaunt holdings and Bellatrix Black's vaults and property. The dragon had been returned to the bank by the Ministry after it had found a temporary home in the Snowdonia Mountains and caused several call outs of the Obliviation squad. The damage came to 2924 galleons, three sickles and one knut. Harry had stated there was enough left over in Hermione's purse to pay the fine, as he could not stomach a trip to the vaults in his condition. The goblin's had noted Harry as Hecate's blessed and his formal apology had gone a long way to heal the slight on the bank. Ragnar had also stated that Griphook's actions were also at fault and left it at that. Harry as a major vault holder and he knew he was getting off lightly but thought the war fund was better paying the debt as it would help Hermione in the future with dealings with the Goblin's if she was contrite and showed remorse as well.

Blaise sat as Regent over all Harry's holdings. He saw the purse in Hermione's hands and witnessed her hesitant apology for any slight caused in their actions defeating Voldemort. The dark haired wizard had felt like laughing as Harry's will power and fortitude that been the one fact to bring about that bastard halfblood's downfall. "Miss Granger, I have Harry's accounting for the money spent on the hunt, he is certain its within a galleon or two. On this other bill produced by the Bank, and lists the costs of repairs. Harry has stated there is enough left to pay for your portkey to Australia and to settle this bill."

Blaise felt Harry was being far too generous but had not wanted to cause an argument. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were both rather selfish people and had not been good friends to Harry, as proved by their actions this summer even. Harry had fretted over the necessity of keeping secrets, but he had wanted to keep Blaise safe above all else. The fact was Ronald hated Slytherin's and Granger hated homosexuals. Their friendship would not have survived this summer anyway.

Hermione looked at the accounting sheet, She had not thought Harry capable of keeping such a close tally on their expenditure. She looked at the ground. The goblin's were ruthless with thieves and she had been caught out. "May In speak with Lord Zabini alone?"

Hermione looked at the Slytherin, who despite being in her year, had never made her life a misery nor had made much of an impression either. "You are married to Harry?"

"Yes, we hand-fasted on May 24th, formally married on May 25th with full ceremony under Hecate's rights." Blaise intoned wondering if the girl had any idea of the nature of such a bonding.

Hermione thought fast on all she knew on Wizarding customs, "A year and a day hand-fasting?"

So the girl was not completely ignorant of magical bonds. "No, true love hand-fasting. We were formally betrothed on the Fifth of September 1996, my seventeenth birthday. Fred and George Weasley acted as witnesses."

Hermione's mind went over the events in sixth year. She had known about Ginny's attempts to entrap Harry with a love potion. "Harry's a bearer isn't he?" It was the only thing that made sense on why Harry had run to ground.

"Yes. He is blessed."

"Blessings upon you both." Hermione murmured, she had read of such a things, not quite believing it, but this was the magical world. She guessed at the casual way they used time travel should have made her more open minded.

Blaise smiled at the avoidance tactics used by the young woman. "How much of Harry's money have you spent?"

Hermione blushed, embarrassed about finding herself brought to account in such a way. "I have 405 galleons left, but I was planning on using that for my schooling this year. My parent's have stated I'm an adult and I have to pay my own way. I'll pay it all back, I promise."

Blaise sighed in resignation, he had misjudged Miss Granger, who had more to her than he had observed. "Fine. I'll pay the reparations from my vault. I dare not upset Harry at the moment. You can pay me back at 10 galleons a month from next summer. Owl me if you need more funds. Harry is fond of you and was so certain you would hate him for being a devotee of Hecate."

"I can be a bit forthright and in truth, last year, I was very unfair to Harry. I thank you both for your kindness and generosity; but I don't understand, why didn't Dumbledore arrange Harry's betrothal? I thought bearer's were bonded from an early age to stabilise their magic?"

"Dumbledore was never aware of Harry's status. As a result of being raised muggle, Harry learned at an early age to mask his magical abilities. I started wooing Harry in fourth year. I used true love rights. He would accept no other. I have to warn you Ginerva Weasley has earned my enmity and I will extract my revenge. I will not be unjust or cruel but her true nature will be exposed for all to know. She will never marry within the magical community. She is impure in thought and deed. Be wary of your friendship with her." Blaise was damn sure Ginerva Weasley would be viewed as the slut she was.


	8. Chapter 8

The Breakfast Room in the Chateau des Chevalier was south facing and full of September sunlight. The present Lord and Lady Malfoy would live out their lives in exile. Hidden behind ancient family wards, safe from all; but that did not mean they would not enjoy home comforts. Draco would carry on with the hard task of restoring the family's good name in Britain. Lucius had his traditional english breakfast, drank his earl grey tea and picked up the Prophet to read of the day to day gossip, news and events back home. The headline again was about Potter, this time not bemoaning the fact the boy had gone to ground but a celebration on the blessing to the Magical World, a new era was proclaimed as the boy was a bonded bearer and was in seclusion already blessed with life. The arrogant blond lord sat back and ordered his thoughts, recalling each and every personal interaction with the boy and all of Draco's rants, moans and whining about the Gryffindor. A rare smile broke out on the world weary wizard's face. He recognised a master player, the young man, Lord of two houses had kept a mask in place for seven years, protecting himself from friends and foes alike. Lord Potter-Black was a true Slytherin, a snake hiding in a Lion's skin.

Narcissa watched her husband, half expecting an explosion of temper. Lucius took in his wife's cool demeanor, before striking up a conversation with the enigmatic "I was invited to the bonding."

"I beg your pardon?" said Lucius bemused at his wife's statement.

"As his cousin, I was invited to Lord Potter-Black's and Lord Zabini's bonding. You did not think I betrayed the Dark Lord over news of Draco at Hogwarts." Narcissa smiled coldly showing a flash of white and perfectly straight teeth. "In that forest I touched the Prophecy child, thinking him dead, but he was but a being of pure magic. His magic strong, soft, contained, so beautiful. He has been bonded for a while. I saved Hecate's blessed, her chosen vessel, that day. Our family will grow from strength to strength. Draco has his faults but his future wife, and the son yet to be born will be magnificent. Hecate showed me the folly of that dark soulless heretic, that so called Dark Lord. I chose the future, the path of Hecate. Never forget Husband that I am a Black. I grew up knowing the old ways, the deep magic. I follow Hecate's path. I burn herbs on the every new moon. You may have been enamoured by Tom Riddle. As a good wife, I held my tongue knowing you dismiss my devotions as a foolish woman's superstition. God knows what Bellatrix was thinking. She always was a bit too dismissive of me or Andromeda. She was so like that bitch, our aunt Walburga."

At that moment the fireplace glazed green as Draco stepped through. "Can you believe it? Zabini and Potter married. That sneaky bastard was alway much too smug. There will be no stopping him bragging now!" Draco was flushed pink in his anger and the underlying horror that he had never noticed Potter's status and ultimately failed to win such a prize for the Malfoy family. No bearer had ever bonded to their line.

"Stop fretting Draco. Its not as if you ever like Potter. If I understand it Lord Zabini fell head over heels with Potter in fourth year. He courted him. You dearest son have no patience for such things. You are too lazy and accept that I will pick your bride. I think at Christmas we can hold your engagement ball, here in France."

"Mother, please tell me its not Pansy?" Draco had heard from Parkinson since they were ten that they were a fated pair from an old betrothal contract.

"Pansy, I'm afraid is not a suitable bride. I want to keep it a secret so you don't scare the young witch away." Narcissa was not going to allow Draco to spoil her negotiations. The contract would be set before she let slip which woman was to be the future of this family. Astoria Greengrass was a strong willed girl, who would blossom into a formidable matriarch. A summer wedding, after Astoria's graduation would be perfect. Narcissa knew she had been too quiet. She should have voiced her concerns over her husband's chosen company when they first bonded but had honoured and obeyed. Her silence had been a mistake. Then again most of the Black's had followed that charlatan who promised a golden age of magic.

...

Arthur had fed both Ginny and Molly calming drafts, before ordering them to Kings Cross. Getting Ginny to the Express for her last year of school was more important than the fact that what Harry should or shouldn't have done. It was a mute point now. He was both bonded and blessed. His wife and daughter had to accept that. Ron had shrugged the whole thing off, his youngest son had been more interested in his breakfast and getting to the Ministry to put in his application to become an Auror. Arthur did not know who had promised Ron on to a fast track appointment to the DMLE, but without NEWTS his son was going to be disappointed.

Arthur, as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office could work flexible hours. Today he was going to find out just what contract George and Fred negotiated for his unofficial child, Harry Potter. The twins never showed any outwards signs of following the old ways, but they must to have acted for Harry in the formal courtship and betrothal. He prayed they had done Harry proud. Tradition demanded a bearer be treated with the upmost respect, their spouse worshiping them and protecting them and their legacy. He was not overtly worried, Harry had been gifted by magic with a child within months of bonding. There was no doubt Blaise Zabini and Harry were deeply in love.

Hermione listened to Ginny rant before snapping. "Put a sock in it Weasley! Harry's been married for three months, he's not yours. He never was. If I were you I would not piss off Zabini, he has a vicious streak." The brown haired witch did not add that Zabini was definitely one person she would keep an ally, she doubted they would ever be friends. Not that Ginny had any hope of side stepping the revenge Blaise was planning over the love potions. Hermione would have to up her game and work hard to establish a new network of friends. She had no Ron or Harry anymore. No, she would get to know Dean and Justin better.

...

Harry lay on the sun lounger on his private terrace, eating ice cream and feeling rested. The last few weeks had been spent indoors in a darkened room, sleeping, eating and wearing his husband out with his almost constant need for intimacy. Today he was feeling 100% together, no longer just a mass of need, and more energised than he had in weeks. The slight rounding of his stomach was the only sign of the new life growing in his body, in a field of magic. Blaise was still asleep. No today Harry would venture out of their rooms and have lunch with the ladies of the house. He would make time to bond with Teddy as well. His initial confinement had meant his magical reserves were stretched. The child was healthy as was he. Harry then wondered if a bearer had ever worn out their bonded during the first few weeks of continual contact and syphoning of magic. Poor Blaise, he was absolutely shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

The years had passed in a blur of happiness and love for Harry. He had gained what he had always wanted, family, belonging and joy. The Mirror of Erised had shown Harry surrounded by family and he was. A desire shared by his beloved, as Blaise too had grown up a lonely only child. As the destined destroyer of Tom Riddle, the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort, he knew most had expected him to become an Auror, to serve in the Ministry, to continue to act like the Saviour of the Magical World. Dumbledore, the Order and Ron had pushed for him to marry Ginny, to become their view of a Light Wizard. Here, he was a happy to stay at home and had brought up his godson and had four children, four healthy boys, born of his and Blaise's magic.

Their first born Xenon Blaise Potter-Black-Zabini had been born 23rd February 1999. Not that it was all sweetness, Blaise had a domineering streak and Harry was strong, opinionated and when pushed could be ruled by wild anger. The two wizards complimented each other and were passionate in all things, their arguments were quickly over and Blaise had a tendency to go overboard to seek a return to calm with gifts and quick apologies. The half italian boy had been granted his hearts desire, he made sure his lover knew of his undying fervor and ardour.

The Zabini's kept socializing to a minimum, Harry happy in the background, only sitting on a few charitable boards, with the occasional lunch thrown in. Every year, he accompanied Blaise to the Ministry Ball. If only to outshine Draco and his wife. The great hero Harry Potter was always guest of honour and centre of attention. Harry often found it remarkable that his status as Hecate blessed had not quite out shone the Prophecy and the Defeat of Voldemort. Harry had become friends with Astoria Malfoy. Draco, however, had never gotten over the fact he had never guessed his rival, Scarface Potter, was blessed. He as Heir of House Malfoy had failed to make the best union. The blond ponce always looked like he had eaten a lemon when faced with either Lords Zabini or Potter.

...

Harry flooed with his family into Grimmald Place in anticipation of the school year starting in the morning. Both Blaise and his eldest were in Italy on family business this year, so it would be a slightly smaller family group on the platform. Xenon, the Heir of House Zabini, had graduated Hogwarts as Head Boy last year. The previous year his cousin and adopted brother, Teddy Lupin had been Head Boy. At eighteen, his life was now spent shadowing his father and learning the intricacies of the joint Potter-Black and Zabini holdings. The years had seen the vast family wealth grow. It would be a full time job for each son to control their share of this legacy. Xenon's younger brother was now fourteen, and Declan, was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. Ten year old Caleb, had still not decided on his schooling, he had yet to decide on whether to follow his brothers and go to Hogwarts next year. Caleb had a strong affinity for Dark Magic, a talented Parselmouth. It was a possibility the boy would choose Durmanstang.

Harry strode onto Platform nine and three quarters with Declan, Caleb and his youngest Helios was being carried by Teddy. Harry always made sure he saw his sons off. The steam train still the same in 2017 as it had been in 1991. Harry was sure their would be no more additions to the family. Bearing each had been exhausting for both men, they had grown to rely on the two family matriachs to help them. Not that they ever had to ask Gabriella or Andromeda for anything, the women doted on their boys.

As any parent, his eyes were on the son, whom he would miss for months. A bitter sweet experience of his children growing up and gaining independence. He had only seen the positives of boarding school, his relatives glad to see the back of the burden and unwanted freak in their home. Harry had toyed with home schooling, but he was happy to teach his sons the things not on the school curriculum during the holidays as their home in Italy was not restricted to underage magical use rules. Declan ran to greet his best friend, young Frederick Weasley. The two boys now the scourge of Gryffindor, both pranksters and talented Quidditch players. Harry was certain both would turn professional on graduation. Harry had remained close to George, unlike some of the Weasley's. He had not exchanged a single word with Ron since the Battle. Ginny avoided Harry like the plague. Bill had remained cordial but they had never been close.

With a small wave Harry acknowledged Astoria and her son Scorpius, aged 11 and starting Hogwarts this year. On the Platform were a scatter of others from Harry's time at school, including Neville and Luna and their son and daughter. Nathaniel Longbottom, aged 13, a keen botanist like his parents and 10 year old Catriona, a fine witch and best friend of Caleb. The girl with a natural gift for necromancy and future Unspeakable if truth be told. Ron on seeing the Zabini family, guided his wife and son down the platform and out of sight, so not to even look at his ex-best friend. Harry mused on his the jealous prat's current employment, Ron working as a memo clerk in the Minstry Owl office, having failed to pass his first year in Auror training, despite being a war hero and getting lots and lots of extra help and encouragement. Harry, truth be told, has not missed the other two of the golden trio. He still occasionally saw Hermione, but the poor girl is a shadow of her former self, never living up to being the brightest witch of her generation. That title now shared by Daphne Greengrass-Smith and Luna Lovegood, now Lady Longbottom. Hermione was working with Percy Weasley in the Ministry Archives.

Declan, like all excited children, waved a hasty goodbye and boarded the already crowded train. Harry waved back. He was tempted to seek a seat on the Board of Governors, but was happy that he and Blaise had quashed any ideas of a reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had actually gone to the Wizangamot to ram home the fact Cedric's parent's were still alive, their adopted son and heir, an orphaned muggleborn, was at school, in seventh year now. Most of the present staff were new, but Cedric's murder was not something to be forgotten so easily. The rebuilding of the school and the cleaning up of the dark magic and resetting of the wards had taken its toll on Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall. The former Headmistress the last to retire, Harry guessed her retirement had sparked someone's bright idea of the restoring that blasted tournament. Harry smiled at the fact Caleb and Helios were playing a game of hide and seek with Teddy. The two boys scrambling for a good hiding spot as Teddy was distracted by the current Head Girl, the very beautiful Victoire Weasley. Harry had three dark haired boys and then Helios with his curling strawberry blond, Evans hair, matched with green eyes. Helios would be home schooled if Harry's hunch was correct. His youngest son was blessed with Hecate's gift. There would be a scamble of suitors for the youngest Zabini in twelve years. Harry would insist on a true love match, status be damned. Blaise had loved him truly, deeply and beyond the bearing of children. They would have been bonded despite the taint of Dark Magic on Harry's soul, the affect of the Horcrux had weakened the powerful wizard. Harry had been afraid he would not have been pure enough to live up to his potential as a bearer. In truth, Harry had found bearing his children very hard; for Caleb and Helios he had spent the first five months on full bedrest, not just the usual confinement of the first trimester. Blaise also grumbled about Harry's poor childhood being a factor, but the Dursley's had raised a sneaky child. Harry had eaten scraps at their table, but had thwarted the Dursley's desire's at keeping him starved and weak by raiding bins and eating the food left by kids at lunch. Harry was glad of Blaise's patience at his hoarding of food scraps, a habit he had still not quite broken, as his bag contained a store of several meals, just in case of a delay in returning to the Black Mansion.

Teddy returned with a light flush on his cheeks. Obviously, Victoire had agreed to being courted. The two were a good match. Harry wondered on the future wedding, it was a bun fight waiting to happen as he acted as father for Teddy. He could guess on confrontations with Molly, Ron and the still unmarried Ginny. He would floo Fleur and Gabrielle for a chat, as they would soon be family. Fleur had never really bonded with the female Weasley's and Ron acted the fool around her and her daughters. Teddy spent ten minutes tracking the two hiding boys after the train had left. Ted happy to return to work as a legal intern, and trainee barrister at Gringotts. Following the footsteps of his namesake, Ted Tonks.


End file.
